Honey Honey
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: It's the wedding of the century, the event that many believed would never happen, and aslo the most embarassing moment in Lily Potter's life. Why? Her biggest secret is being sung by her best friend and maid of honor in front of their wedding guests!


**ok, i know i haven't been posting chapters up lately, and i'm sorry. i just saw mamma mia and i loved ABBA so i decided to do another songfic. this goes out to those who have followed my other stories so devotedly. and i hope to continue with my other projects soon. and honestly, you must find the song on youtube as you read it, b/c the song is just freak'n hilarious.**

* * *

"_May we have your attention please?"_

"_In honor of the bride and groom, we the bride's maids would like to perform for your entertainment, as well as our own."_

"_For everyone knows that Lily Evans hated James Potter for years._

"_Same old story."_

"_Same old tragedy."_

"_And yet here we are, celebrating a happily ever after."_

"_Although, what most didn't know that Ms. Evans, or should we say Mrs. Potter, did not in fact hate Mr. Potter."_

"_But was infatuated by his-"_

"_Talent."_

"_Good grades."_

"_And good looks."_

"_We know, hard to consider, right?"_

"_Don't believe us?"_

"_Well here it is! Solid proof of Mrs. Potter's deepest secret, for the world to see!"_

_Lily's jaw dropped as she watched her best friend Alice transfigured Lily's diary into her hands. On stage…in front of millions of people…people who knew about Lily's past hatred for the man sitting next to her…even he didn't know she kept a diary!_

_Alice opened the book to the back and giggled,_

"_Of course, Lily had other infatuations, but we wouldn't want to embarrass the Bride so we'll just skip to the juicy stuff."_

"_You had other infatuations?" James asked, looking at Lily with a curious expression. Lily smiled weakly,_

"_Of course, didn't you?" Before James could answer, Alice was reading one of Lily's entries, her eyes sparkling mischieviously,._

"_Dear diary. It's seventh year now. Everything's completely changed. We're older, wiser, and some of us more handsome. You won't believe this diary, after years of acting like a jerk James Potter has finally grown up. For some odd reason that I will never know, Dumbledore made him Head Boy. With weekly meeting, I'll be seeing him more often now, but I suppose it's going to be okay. Especially if he keeps being a gentleman and giving me those dashing smiles of his…" Suddenly, up best music filled the room and the girls were posing in a circle._

Alice: Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey!

_Lily couldn't believe her ears. How could Alice do this to her? She supposed it was for fun, but she didn't need James to know how she admired him back then._

Alice: Honey honey, nearly kills me, ah-hah, honey honey!

_Lily could feel her cheeks burning and Alice flitted around stage, as if acting like a love-sick school girl. Lily had more control over herself than that. Or at least she thought she did._

Alice: I'd heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more

_Lily remembered listening to Remus talk about a different side of James, the years prior, but Lily had never taken him seriously. James Potter a decent guy? And what next, she and Petunia were going to act like sisters? As if, but then again Remus wasn't one to lie. Perhaps Lily would just have to see it for her own eyes. Then again, it might scare her more than impress her if Potter began acting nice and courteous in her presence. Lily laughed at the memory._

Alice: And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine

_Alice looked over at Lily and gave her a knowing smile. Alice had always known of Lily's changing feelings for Potter, but had never said anything about it out loud. Lily had guessed it was because she didn't want to bother her, but now Lily knew Alice was letting Lily's feelings eat at her until she would finally admit them._

Alice: Oh, he makes me dizzy

_Alice stopped dancing long enough to read another entry, only this time with more fervor. This one seemed to have stroke James' interest._

"_Dear diary. For years, Pot- James, we're one first names-base now, has always asked me for a date. I cannot remember a day when he didn't. But all of a sudden, he's stopped. I guess it's because we're somewhat friends, if you can call us that. We're more of acquaintances really, just civilized acquaintances who share a dorm where we can talk and chat about anything late into the night. I'm getting off track. So yes, James has stopped asking me out…and…it's a bit upsetting. Because now, I feel like saying yes would be easier than saying no. He's a different person now, but the same charming guy. I can't help but wonder what we would do on a date. I've seen in the past he's done some pretty romantic things, but I hear his kissing abilities go far and beyond any girl's wildest dreams. He is rather attractive. I wonder if he's ever gone…farther with any girls. Maybe an intimate relationship with James wouldn't be so bad…"_

Alice: Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey

_James couldn't help but laugh. After all that time, he had worried he had lost his chances with Lily and here his assumptions were being proven wrong. He slid an arm around his wife's waist to pull her close. Oh yes, his wife, it sounded it good. After all he'd dreamt of this day for years._

Alice: Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey

_James swerved his eyes off Alice as he nuzzled into lily's hair to kiss her tenderly on the cheek. He had been so nervous to show her any hint of his affections back then, his emotions on a rollercoaster, everything shaking beneath his feet. One wrong move and he knew he could have said good-bye to his ultimate happiness. _

Alice: The way that he kisses goodnight  
Bride's Maids: The way that he kisses goodnight

_Lily began to squirm in her seat as she felt herself reacting to James' kisses. It had been worse before when she caught him snogging other girls. There were times when it took minutes for Lily to look away. Good lord, that boy had a pair of gifted lips._

Alice: The way that he holds me tight  
Bride's Maids: The way that he's holding me tight

_Lily leaned into James' chest, hiding her now beet-red face. She had always liked being in James' arms, even in those brief moments when he'd be there to catch her under weird circumstances. They were so strong, but gentle. Just like his personality. James was a compassionate friend who would do all he could if it meant making the people he loved happy. He truly was the guy for her._

Alice: I feel like I wanna sing when he does he's… THING!

_Everyone in the room began laughing hysterically, as Lily murmured for James to hear,_

"_I was mentioning only Quidditch." Finally Alice took on an angered expression and she read passionately,_

"_Dear diary. Have you ever had that feeling when you've hated someone irrationally because they have something you want? You know they're a good person, but despite all that, you can't help but want the very thing that they have for yourself. I have never despised someone so much before. Jennifer was always such a nice girl, but she doesn't seem very nice at the moment as she fights James, in a fierce battle of tongue and fingers. Lord, must they do that in public? Honestly, have they ever heard of a broom closet? Please God strike me down before I snatch him away and begin listening to my own advice… or worse, making my fantasies and dreams into a reality. Although, I'll never admit them, I would die if anyone were to find out just how badly I want James Harold Potter…_

_At this all of their old friends began wolf-calling and whistling as Lily disappeared into James' dress robes._

Alice: Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey

_James held his blushing bride, trying to make her see the fun in Alice's song. It simply was too amusing to take seriously. Besides, if every word was true, James was glad he had waited during seventh year. He knew the chances were slim, but he was a patient man. After all, who could pass up the possibility of spending a whole life time with this beautiful girl who was his and now always will be?_

Alice: Honey honey, nearly kills me, ah-hah, honey honey

_It was the last entry, for Lily could see Alice's smile directed fully at them. Lily remembered telling Alice what happened on that day in full detail. Out of all the entries, this had to be Lily's favorite._

"_Dear diary. School's almost over, and we're on our way home. It's all gone by pretty fast, the train ride is going almost as fast as this past year and I can't help but feel like I've let all my opportunities slip by. James hasn't dated any girls lately and we've been spending our nights in front of the fire place in our dorm. It's really nice to have no more barriers between us. Well, except one. This one might not be so easy to break as the others, I guess it's because I'm scared of what lies behind it. Who knows if he even likes me anymore…I would think so though, he's staring at me right at this very moment. I think we're back, since I don't feel the train moving. I can still feel his eyes on me diary, what should I do? He's talking to me now, but I can't really catch it…OH MY GOD DIARY, YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT! James has just asked me if we could stay in touch. I didn't think our relationship would last after Hogwarts. Maybe this is my second chance, diary, what do I do? He's leaving. I guess if someone didn't answer my question, I'd be a bit discouraged, but he's walking away, diary. Should I go after him?"_

Alice: I heard about love before  
I wanted to know some more

_The music died down to a slower beat and Alice was holding the closed book in her hands, fingering the decorative jeweled cover. She began cradling it with adoration, as she closed her eyes to sing the last verse._

Alice: And now I'm about to see, what he means to me

_Once the piano played the ending notes, everyone clapped loudly and cheered for Alice. Suddenly James' best mate, Sirius Black raised his glass and tapped the side with his fork. The other guests followed suit and Alice whistled in their direction._

_James lifted Lily's chin as her eyes averted his gaze. He chuckled and kissed her nose, which made her look up at him curiously. She smiled to see how much he enjoyed learning about her change of heart and couldn't help but surrender to those feelings which she still felt as strongly as before. She leaned forward and captured his lips urging him to respond, which he gladly did._

"_Whoa, baby!" Alice cried out, her voice being heard above the crowd's._

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed! :P**


End file.
